


wrapped around

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Mike, bottom Ben, sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:<br/>top!mike fic please, love all your others :D</p>
<p>Thats exactly what this fic is :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped around

**Author's Note:**

> Its fiction, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT.

‘I’m losing my mind here’ Mike thought as his eyes discovered Ben bended over the counter, wiggling his butt in the attempt to find something on the other side of the counter. His chef jacket was stretched over Ben’s back and exposed a strip of skin where Mike could see some of the bruise he put there yesterday.

Water filled his mouth by the thought of yesterday's night. Memories of Ben lying underneath him, begging and moaning for more and deeper. For harder and faster. He came back with a groan on his lips and the sight of Ben still leaning over the counter and slowly standing up again.

With three quick strides, Mike plastered himself against the chef's back and pressed the shorter male against the counter. With his hands wrapped around Ben's waist and nearly his whole body pressed against his, Mike buried his face in the soft skin of the nape of his neck. Ben tried to turn around but Mike's hands kept him where he was.

After a few moments of struggling Ben turned his head slightly and asked. “Are you alright?”

“I was. But then you and your gorgeous backside got me thinking about last night and now I’m not okay anymore.” He empathized his words with grinding his hips and his half hard dick against Ben's jeans covered ass. “You should aid me with this. Its your fault.”  Mike said and grinned into Ben's skin before placing several kisses over Ben's shoulder and neck.

“Mike no! I have to finish the chocolate crème for the cake later on.” Mike groaned again, this time from being disappointed. Because nothing gets between Ben and his cooking. Not even good quality time with his boyfriend.

With a last kiss onto soft skin, Mike peeled himself away and instantly missed Ben's body heat. Before he could turn around and storm back to his original place at the computer though, Ben grasped his wrist and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“Later.” Ben told him and let go of his hand.

_

When Ben was done, he washed his hands and looked at the finished cake. With a satisfied smile, he walked into the workspace were Mike was hunched over a laptop, muttering to himself. Silently, Ben walked up to him and leaned over his shoulder.

“I would be ready to go.”

And then he started to giggle because Mike jumped at his voice and made a weird noise while doing so.

“Ben. God, never do that again!” Mike breathed out and turned his head to catch the other man's lips with his.

“Okay let's go.” He said after a short but sweet kiss. They both took their things before stumbling out of the Sorted HQ onto the road where they started to walk to Ben's house.

Mike's arm sneaked around his boyfriend's waist and settled there with his fingers splayed out over the soft couture of the hipbone under the shirt Ben wore.

When they finally came to a stand in front of Ben's home, Mike's hand was under Ben's shirt, running up and down over the soft belly which was usually hidden under layers of clothing.

As soon as the door was locked open, Ben was shoved gently into the room and was stripped of his shirt. Even before the door was shut, Mike had his hands on Ben's ass and lifted him up so he could put his legs around Mike's hips and arms around his neck.

Mike was carrying him to the bedroom where he placed Ben in the middle of the bed. Standing at the end of the bed, Mike looked down at Ben who watched him with half lidded eyes. “Lose the jeans.” Mike said while he started to unbutton his shirt. Ben did as he was told and struggled out of the tight jeans and came to a rest with his boxers bulging around his half hard cock. Meanwhile Mike lost his shirt and now thumbed his trousers open, pulling them down together with his boxers so he stood naked at the end of the bed.

After a few moments in which they just looked at each other, Mike sank with his knees onto the bed and then crawled between Ben's legs, which were spread so Mike could sink between them. “I love those shorts.” Mike mumbled and placed a kiss on each hipbone before sliding his tongue over the skin which peaked over the elastic of the boxers. With his teeth, Mike tugged the elastic lower until a patch of pubic hair came into view and soon after a red and hard cock. Mike licked his lips and ripped the piece of fabric down and out of view.

“But I hate them when you wear them in these moments.” Mike added to his last statement and grinned into the tummy under his lips.

“If they are ripped, you owe me one!” Ben said and tried to sound stern but really just sounded like he didn’t care at all. With a chuckle on his lips, Mike crawled a bit further and ended up looking at a flushed chest and two rosé and perky nipples.

With a flicker of his tongue, Mike got a soft moan from his partner. Grinning, he started to lick at the sensitive nub while he rubbed his thumb over the other one.

Seconds after he started, Ben's hand wandered into his hair and held his head down. Enjoying himself, Mike kept going until both of the nipples were red and looked abused. While Ben kept moaning and muttering strings of words he couldn’t understand, Mike went further up to his boyfriend's neck. Ben's hand drifted lower and reached his shoulders where he splayed his fingers over heated skin to get a grip.

“Please.” Ben whispered as Mike set his lips against the pulse point to nibble at the flushed skin.

“Please, what?” Mike asked and placed a kiss under Ben's chin.

“Please fuck me.” Came the answer and Mike had no will left to disobey.

With a swift move, Mike had the lube in his hand and his finger coated. Having Ben's legs over his shoulders and his calves pressing against his neck he slid a finger over the lightly stretched hole.

“You are still loose from yesterday, aren’t you?” Mike asked and pressed the first finger in. It slipped in without any resistance and was soon followed by the second one.

“Yeah, after you fucked me that good, how could I not?” Ben moaned and rolled his hips down onto Mike's finger to take him deeper.

“More.” Ben demanded and threw his head back when Mike pushed the third one in.

While moaning for more, Ben crossed his legs behind Mike's back and pulled the man above him closer to himself, wanting to feel his partner closer while he took him apart.

When Mike felt Ben loosen up around his fingers, he groped around for a condom in Ben's nightstand and made a triumphal cry when he found one. With the help of Ben, they rolled it down Mike's aching erection before adding a big amount of lube onto the condom.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Pressing against the hot and tight pucker, Mike leaned his head against Ben's calves to ground himself before he was enclosed by the beautiful warmth he loved so much. Moans came from underneath him, and soft pushes to bring to him deeper, followed by fingernails biting the skin where Ben's hand rested on his thighs.

When he was balls deep in him, Mike leaned forward and bent Ben with the motion in half just to rest his forehead to his lover's and to share a moment that was more intimate than the whole act. After a second he straightened himself up, wrapped his fingers around Ben's and started to thrust shallowly.

Ben, for once, stayed still and savored the feeling of being filled so goddamn good. Being filled so right and being held by someone he loved so much. Overwhelmed by pleasure and being with Mike, Ben wanted him closer. As close as possible. Sliding his legs from where they rested against Mike's shoulders, he wrapped them around his waist and shoved him in deeper. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him down and on top of him.

Soon after, Ben was wrapped around Mike and Mike's head buried in Ben's neck, his hands clenching the bedspread. With slow moves, the blond man fucked into Ben.

Between the two bodies moving together, heat built and made sweat run down flushed skin, dripping down onto crinkled sheets.

Mike shifted his hips and suddenly, Ben was moaning loudly, gripping Mike's shoulders hard while rolling his hips against Mike's. He had found the spot inside his partner and with a grin, he started a deeper pace.

Mike's hand sneaked between them and cupped Ben's neglected cock which was dripping pre come between their bellies and started stroking him in the same pace as he fucked him. To soon, Ben could feel his orgasm approach, collecting itself in the pit of his stomach, made him moan a breathless “Gonna come“ before waves of pleasure raced through his body and turned every nerve ending on fire.

Mike groaned as the tight hole got even tighter and clamped around his cock, come coating both of their bodies, bringing him even closer to his own orgasm. So he let go, gripping Ben hard and thrusting a few last times into the body under him before his own release caught him and threw him into waves after waves of pleasure.

He let himself crush the other male underneath him as he hadn’t any strength left not to do so.

“getofme.” a sleepy mumble was pressed into the skin under his ear and with a sigh, Mike rolled to his side. Ben's legs were still wrapped around him and his arms still caged his upper body and so the chef was also dragged to his side.

“Then let go of me.”

“Noo.” Came it back and they both snickered softly when Mike also surrounded Ben with his arms.

“Okay.” And with that they both buried themselves in every and each warm corner of the other person until they were a pile of limbs and naked skin.

“Let's clean up later.” Ben said against Mike's chest, getting a nod and a kiss pressed on top of his hair in return.

”Sure, later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> again thanks for my muse and beta saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) 
> 
> and if you have any suggestion for anything sorted related come by : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> Love, Thea


End file.
